Le voleur d'âmes
by NinaGalina
Summary: Et si un simple appareil photo pouvait voler des âmes? Drago et Hermione vont se retrouvés mal grès eux face à un nouvel ennemi et devront passer outre leurs querelles. Sachant que Drago s'est promit de pourrir la vie de la Gryffondor.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, voila j'ai décidé de publier une nouvelle Dramione (poussée d'inspiration et tout et tout!) J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira!_

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre chère J.K Rowling!  
><em>

_Résumer: Et si un simple appareil photo pouvait voler des âmes? Drago et Hermione vont se retrouvés mal grès eux face à un nouvel ennemi et devront passer outre leurs querelles. Sachant que Drago s'est promit de pourrir la vie de la Gryffondor._

_._

**1er Chapitre**

.

En ce premier octobre, l'activité était à son comble dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Certains jouaient aux échecs pendant que certaines gloussaient tout en parlant de leur sujet favoris: les garçons. Depuis la chute du Lord, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus détendue. Tout se passait à peu près bien, à part le stress qui régnait quelques fois à cause des ASPICs. Sans mentionner les histoires de coeur qui rendaient la salle commune en stéréotype de mauvais films romantiques américains certains jours.

Dans un coin de la salle nous pouvions voir Ginny et Harry dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'étaient promis pendant la guerre que s'ils survivraient, ils resteraient toujours ensemble. Depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus.

Un peu plus loin, même si nous ne les apercevions pas très bien, nous pouvions entendre les voix suraiguës de Lavande Brown et Pavirati Patil qui parlaient de...de garçons!

- Puisque je te dis que c'est Seamus, le plus beau des deux! S'égosilla Lavande.

- Je reste sur ma position. Dean reste le plus beau. Chacun ses goûts Lavande!

Soudain le tableau menant sur la salle commune s'ouvra brusquement laissant apparaître une Hermione rouge de colère.

- Je vais le tuer! Hurla-telle

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Ginny.

Hermione faisait les cents pas dans la salle commune, tel un lion en cage loin d'être contant. Elle s'arrêta un instant et reprit son souffle.

- JE VAIS LE TUER! Cria-t-elle de plus belle.

Et sans un mot de plus elle partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

- Je paris que c'est Malefoy. Dit Ron.

Harry approuva de la tête en lâchant un soupire

- Je crois bien.

- Je vais aller la voir. Dit Ginny tout en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son bien aimé.

_oOo_

Toc, toc, toc

- C'est Ginny, je peux entrer?

Hermione grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles à travers la porte, Ginny entra quand même.

Elle put voir Hermione, assise sur son lit et fixant un point imaginaire, toujours aussi rouge de colère.

- Dis moi ce qui se passe Hermione, c'est Malefoy ?

- Bien sure, qui d'autre. Grogna la brune.

- Qu'est qu'il a fait encore ce crétin?

Hermione s'assit en tailleur pour faire face à Ginny. Elle prit une grande inspiration comme pour se calmer et commença son récit.

- Tu te souviens quand t'étais en cinquième année et que tu avais le béguin pour un certain Serpentard...Nott? Ginny acquiesça. Tu lui avais écris une lettre d'amour mais au dernier moment, quand je t'avais accompagnée pour que tu la cache dans son sac, tu ne voulais plus lui la donnée et tu l'avais jetée par terre.

- Oui je m'en souviens. Le visage de Ginny devint rouge de honte. Heureusement que je ne lui ai pas donnée, je me demande toujours comment j'ai fait pour avoir le béguin pour lui! Surtout ne le dis pas à Harry! Implora la rouquine.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas! C'est pas ça le problème de toute façon...Cette même lettre, je l'ai retrouvée ce matin dans mon sac - alors que j'étais sûre de l'avoir jetée la dernière fois que je l'avais vue! - donc, je l'ai lue et ton prénom à la fin avait été remplacé par le mien. J'étais tellement choquée que je n'ai même pas vu Malefoy arrivé et me l'arracher des mains. Je te laisse deviner la suite...

- Il l'a montrée à Nott...

- NON! Il l'a montrée à tous les Serpentards! Hermione poussa un hurlement de rage dans son coussin. Maintenant ils sont tous persuadés que je me suis entichée de cet idiot!

- Mais pourquoi nos noms ont été changés, je ne comprends pas...

- Malefoy à surement du la trouvée je ne sais où et il a changé les noms, puis il a attendu le moment propice pour me la mettre dans mon sac. Il a aussi attendu le moment que je la prenne en main pour qu'il puisse me l'arrachée et la montrée à tout le monde, faisant croire que j'étais prise sur le fait!

- C'est un peu tiré pas les cheveux tout ça Hermione, tu penses pas que t'es un peu parano?

- Parano? Hermione essayait de garder son calme tant bien que mal. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarquée mais ça fait à peine un mois qu'on est à Poudlard et il n'a pas arrêté de me gâcher la vie!

- Mais il te gâche toujours la vie Hermione. C'est pas une nouvelle.

- Il ne me l'a jamais gâchée à ce point. Rappelles-toi, il y a quelques semaines quand il avait balancé un saut de limaces gluantes sur ma tête en cours de botanique et qu'il avait dit qu'il avait "glissé"!

Ginny ne dit rien et fit une mine désolé. Elle s'empêchait aussi de ne pas rire, car elle devait se l'avouée, l'état d'Hermione était assez comique ce jour là.

- Et le jour de la rentrée, quand il m'a fait un croche pied et que je suis tombée la tête la première dans le sot d'eau d'Hagrid? Quand il à rajouté de l'essence de belladone dans mon polynectar et que le chaudron m'a explosé en pleine figure pendant le cours de potion...Et quand...

- C'est bon! Coupa Ginny. Je te crois, c'est un abruti.

Hermione soupira et engouffra sa tête dans son coussin

- Merlin, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant?

- Tu gardes la tête haute, tu dis que c'est un malentendu. Sans précisé que la lettre venait de moi à la base bien sur!

- Ouai...plus facile à dire qu'a faire...

_oOo_

Hermione passa tout le reste de la journée à bouder dans sa chambre. Elle en avait sérieusement marre du comportement immature de Malefoy, celui-ci faisait vraiment tout son possible pour lui gâcher la vie. Evidemment, elle savait très bien qu'il ne la portait pas dans son coeur (et c'était réciproque) mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se donnait autant de mal pour l'agacée à ce point.

La brunette avait pourtant bien essayé de le savoir une fois.

_Hermione se trouvait dans les toilettes, elle était assise en tailleur sur la cuvette fermée laissant couler des larmes de rages sur son visage dégoulinant de jus de limace. Elle n'avait jamais eu une telle honte de toute sa vie (pourtant il y avait de quoi!). La scène repassait en boucle dans son esprit en feu._

_Celle ci marchait tranquillement le long de la classe du cours de botanique pour poser une question à Mme Chourave. Au moment ou elle passa près de Malefoy, elle put l'entendre dire à Goyle "Attend, on va bien rigoler!"._

_Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire "quidditch" qu'un Malefoy goguenard se pencha sur elle - sot de limaces à pleine mains - et versa tout sur sa tête. Le choque était tel qu'elle ne bougea pas pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes. Tous les Serpentards s'esclaffèrent de rire alors que les Gryffondors échangèrent des regards compatissants, excepté Ron et Harry qui s'apprêtaient à sortir leurs baguettes et faire payer le blondinet._

_Tout en reprenant ses esprits, Hermione s'essuya du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle se tourna alors lentement vers Malefoy et lui asséna un regard d'une colère pure._

_Le Serpentard pointa son doigt vers les cheveux ébouriffés d'Hermione._

_- Tu ferais mieux de vérifié dans ta tignasse, ça à l'air de grouiller de limaces là dedans. Annonça-t-il d'un ton détaché._

_Les rires gras des Serpentards repartirent de plus belle et Hermione fit une chose qu'elle ne fait presque jamais; elle s'enfuit._

_Toujours dans les toilettes animés par les ricanements de Mimi Geignarde, Hermione faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme et de trouver une solution, et sa dignité aussi, soit dit en passant._

_Elle sortit de ses réflexions en entendant quelqu'un tambouriner à la porte._

_- Qui c'est? Pesta la sorcière._

_- Devine._

_- Comment oses-tu te montrer ici? Hurla-t-elle en entendant la voix malicieuse de Malefoy_

_- Calme toi Granger. Je voulais juste vérifié si tu t'étais pas suicidée._

_- C'est surement pas à cause de tes conneries que je me suiciderais Malefoy. Grogna-t-elle derrière la porte qui les séparait_

_Un silence s'installa, Hermione savait que Drago se trouvait encore derrière la porte._

_- Je sais que tu me détestes, que tu adores me pourrir la vie mais là tu exagères vraiment Malefoy._

_Hermione essayait de maintenir sa voix la plus calme possible mais ses tremblements de rage la trahissaient._

_Silence._

_- Je sais que t'es toujours là Malefoy. Ajouta Hermione._

_Malefoy ne répondait toujours pas._

_- Tu pourrais au moins avoir le courage de me répondre._

_Hermione tapa dans le mille avec cette remarque._

_- Ce n'est pas une histoire de courage Granger! Tu trouves que j'exagère ? Tant mieux. Te pourrir la vie est dans mes plans prioritaires cette année._

_- Quels sont tes autres plans? Demanda Hermione malicieusement._

_- Eh bien je dois aussi faire avouer à Pansy que...oh, là n'est pas la question ! Râla Drago, agacé de s'être prit au jeux d'Hermione._

_- Maintenant dégage._

_- Je dégage si je veux. Riposta le blond, si Hermione pouvait le voir en travers de la porte, elle aurait pu apercevoir un petit sourire victorieux se dessiner sur les lèvres du Serpentard_

_Pendant une bonne demi heure leur conversation se limitait a "Dégage" "Non, je reste" "Tu m'énerves Malefoy, fiche moi la paix, t'en a assez fait!" "On en a jamais assez chez les Malefoy" avait-il même répondu fièrement._

_Pour mettre fin à cette discussion très enrichissante, Hermione ouvra la porte brusquement, faisant sursauter Malefoy au passage. Elle le bouscula pour passer et il la retint par le poignet._

_- C'est pas fini Granger. Lui lança-t-il entre ses dents._

_La brunette dégagea son poignet de l'étreinte de Malefoy et s'en alla, sans un mot._

Dans son lit, Hermione réfléchissait toujours au comportement insupportable de Malefoy. Une seule phrase lui revenait à l'esprit "Te pourrir la vie est dans mes plans prioritaires cette année". Mais quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué? Ce satané Serpentard était vraiment en train de dépasser les bornes. En plus, maintenant tout le monde allait croire qu'elle avait le béguin pour Nott. Sachant que les rumeurs se dissipaient comme des traînées de poudres à Poudlard, tout le château devait déjà être au courant à cette heure ci.

Hermione soupira bruyamment. Puis, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. C'était Ron.

Celui-ci se faisait du souci pour elle, il savait très bien que Malefoy n'y était de nouveau pas aller de main morte avec elle. Le Gryffondor détestait vraiment ce sale petit prétentieux! En entendant la fameuse nouvelle comme quoi "Hermione voulait sortir avec Nott" Ron ne l'a pas cru une seconde, il connaissait Hermione, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre.

Ron et Hermione étaient sortis ensembles pendant les vacances. Tout se passait bien mais ils s'étaient rendus comptes qu'entre eux rien n'avait spécialement changé, ils avait beau essayer d'être un couple, ils n'y arrivaient pas. Au bout de trois semaines ils se sont séparés, les deux Gryffondor avaient réalisés depuis un bon moment qu'ils n'étaient fait que pour être amis et que c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça.

- Je peux entrer? Demanda Ron.

- Je pari que t'as entendu la rumeur... Grommela Hermione

- Oui.

- Et tu les crois?

- Bien sur que non.

- Alors tu peux entrer.

Couchée sur son lit, Hermione regardait le plafond, évasive. Elle tourna sa tête vers Ron qui lui fit un petit sourire compatissant. Tout en s'asseyant à coté d'elle il lui dit:

- Malefoy est vraiment un tocard, tu veux que je te venge?

- Merci Ronald, mais cette affaire, c'est entre lui, moi et personne d'autre maintenant.

- Bien, tu veux ta vengeance personnelle alors?

- Oui. Hermione fit un sourire satisfait à l'idée de se venger de ce sale Serpentard

- Et tu as déjà un idée?

Son sourire disparu aussitôt.

- En faite, non...je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais m'y prendre pour me venger...

La Gryffondor soupira de plus belle.

- Ne te tracasse pas avec ça, si tu lui consacres de l'importance il ne va jamais te laisser tranquille.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne me laissera jamais tranquille. Et les autres Serpentards aussi maintenant avec cette stupide rumeur. Ces Serpentards, tous plus pourris les uns que les autres! Maugréa Hermione.

- Ils ne sont pas tous pourris. Déclara Ron les yeux dans le vide

- Pardon?

- Enfin, je pense, c'est juste une supposition...Bon on va manger, j'ai faim moi!

_oOo_

En arrivant dans la grande salle Hermione fut au centre de tous les regards. Les Serpentards pouffaient de rire et se moquaient ouvertement d'elle. Elle put apercevoir Malefoy lui levant son verre tout en arborant un sourire narquois. Juste à coté de lui il y avait Théodore Nott qui lui, même s'il essayait de le cacher, était assez gêné. Du coté Gryffondor, beaucoup lui lançaient des regards méprisant du genre "comment peut-elle vouloir sortir avec Serpentard?" d'autres, qui savait très bien que tout ceci était faux, lui lançaient des regards compatissant, mélangés à de la pitié. Ce qui énervait encore plus la brune.

Ron lui fit une tape sur l'épaule et chuchota "Allez viens, ça va leur passer"

Pendant tout le repas, Hermione garda la tête haute, elle ne faisait pas attention aux regards méprisent que certains Gryffondors lui assénaient, ni aux commentaires idiots des Serpentards.

Comme celui de Malefoy qui clamait assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende "C'est effarant et hilarant à la fois de voir que cette sang de bourbe, doublée d'une Gryffondor miss-je-sais-tout croit avoir des chances un Serpentard!" suite à ça toute la table des Serpentards explosa de rire, même certains Gryffondors échangèrent des sourires, la situation allait mal pour Hermione.

Celle-ci restait figée et essayait de toutes ses forces de bloquer les larmes qui envahissaient ses canaux lacrinaux. Elle devait restée forte, et surtout ne pas craquer, pas devant tous le monde, pas devant les Serpentards, pas devant lui...il n'en serait que trop content.

Elle ravala ses larmes et, à la plus grande surprise de tous, lança un sourire à Malefoy. Ce n'était pas un sourire amical, c'était un sourire méchant, méprisant, un sourire que seule le prince Serpentard aurait été capable de faire. Ce sourire voulait tout dire. Il vouait dire "Je me vengerais et tu le regretteras"

Le silence régnait dans la salle, rien qu'a eux deux sans échanger aucuns mots, le Serpentard et la Gryffondor arrivaient à capter l'attention de tout le monde.

Puis, soudainement, Hermione se leva, ramena une partie de ses cheveux ébouriffés en arrière tout en soupirant, lança un dernier regard aux Gryffondor qui la toisaient, et leur cracha "Vous me faites pitié, de croire à ces âneries, je ne vous pensais pas si influençable".

Et elle s'en alla.

Le reste du dîner se passa plus calmement que d'habitude, à la table des Gryffondors Harry faisait son possible les convaincre que tout ceci n'était juste qu'un coup monté par Malefoy et que Hermione ne voulait pas du tout sortir avec Nott. Il était assez influent, même très influent depuis qu'il avait vaincu Lord Voldemort, donc il savait très bien qu'il pouvait rallié les Gryffondors rétissant à la cause d'Hermione. Ça le rendait aussi triste, de voir que même les Gryffondors, membres de la même maison d'Hermione, pouvaient douter d'elle. La brunette avait raison, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient très influençable.

Harry retourna s'asseoir auprès de Ron et Ginny.

- C'est bon, soupira le survivant. Je crois avoir réussi à convaincre la majeure partie.

- Comment peuvent-ils croire ces Serpentards! Pauvre Hermione...je devrais peut-être aller la voir?

- Je pense qu'il faudrait la laissée seule pour le moment, elle doit être exténuée.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas juste que Malefoy s'en prenne à elle comme ça!

- Malefoy n'est jamais juste. Bougonna Ron.

- Je vais le garder à l'œil. Déclara Harry. Sa haine pour Hermione est tellement forte, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire...

- L'union Serpentard/Gryffondor est tellement grave? Demanda Ron, de but en blanc.

Ginny s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille et Harry fit de gros yeux.

- De quoi tu parles Ron?

- Je veux dire...imaginez si Hermione voulait vraiment sortir avec Nott, ça serait si grave que ça? Qu'un Serpentard et une Gryffondor s'unissent?

- Ça serait mal vu...Dit Harry.

Ginny approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- C'est vrai Ron, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors sont ennemis depuis toujours. Si un couple se formerait ce serait vraiment...bizarre.

- Ah.

_oOo_

A la fin du repas, Ginny prit une direction opposée aux autres. Elle devait encore passer à la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre qu'elle avait oublié. Le couloir qu'elle avait emprunté était désert, seul le bruit de ses pas et de sa respiration résonnaient. Soudain la rouquine frissonna, il n'y avait pas que ses pas qui résonnaient, elle en entendait d'autres. Elle se retourna brusquement. Rien. "Je dois être parano" se dit-elle. Ginny reprit son chemin, mais cette fois ci, elle entendit un _"clic"_. Elle pivota sa tête lentement en direction du son qu'elle venait d'entendre et là, une lumière blanche très intense l'éblouie. Ses poumons se contractèrent, comme s'ils voulaient empêcher quelque chose de passer en travers de sa gorge, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer et un sifflement puissant bourdonna dans ses oreilles. Mais qu'est ce qu'il était en train de lui arrivée?

La rouquine vacilla et tomba la tête première sur le sol froid du couloir, pas si désert que ça.

.

_Voilà! Vous en pensez quoi, ça vaut la peine que je continue ? :)_

_Toutes critiques ou remarques sont bonnes à prendre!_

_Bisous!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voila enfin le deuxième chapitre, j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire, je sais pas pourquoi! L'intrigue se met petit à petit en place, bonne lecture :)_

_._

_Chapitre 2_

_._

- Pansy, je veux savoir! Ordonna Drago tout en marchant derrière elle dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

- Je ne te dirais rien, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répétait Pansy tel un vieux disque qui tourne en boucle.

- Tu mens très mal, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose.

Drago s'assit sur le canapé de la salle commune avec toute la grâce d'un phacochère.

Un silence prit emprise de la pièce où ils étaient tous les deux seuls. Drago pouvait sentir la culpabilité émaner de Pansy. Elle lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose d'important, il en était certain.

- Alors? Tu pensais que je ne m'apercevrais de rien? J'ai remarqué ton changement d'attitude ces dernières semaines. Tu es souvent ailleurs, dans tes pensés. Tu n'es presque plus présente dans notre salle commune. Tu crois peut être avoir bernés les autres, mais moi, on ne me berne pas.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Drago...

Le Serpentard se leva brusquement, visiblement en colère.

- Très bien. Tu ne veux rien me dire, tant pis, mais je trouverais bien ce que tu me caches et j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'aire.

Pansy ne prit pas la peine de répondre et fila dans sa chambre.

Drago quand à lui, était resté en plan, les bras ballants au beau milieu de la salle commune.

"Pfff, les filles j'vous jure!" Maugréa-t-il avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce.

**_oOo_**

Il devait prendre l'aire, pour se calmer. Le Serpentard avait horreur qu'on ne lui obéisse pas, surtout que Pansy ne lui obéisse pas. Ils étaient amis de longue date. Ils avaient essayés d'être plus en sixième année mais ça n'avait pas marcher, sachant tous les deux qu'ils étaient beaucoup mieux en tant qu'amis. Pansy lui confiait tout, vraiment tout, des informations sur sa vie personnelle, ses envies, ses soucis, ses craintes...mais là, quand ils en arrivaient à ce sujet fâcheux elle se refermait comme une huître.

A partir du jour où elle lui avait dit "Je ne dormirais pas dans notre salle commune ce soir" il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Petit à petit le comportement de la Sepentarde changea aussi, elle devenait moins méprisante, moins présente. Elle souriait dans le vide. Était-elle amoureuse ? "Ce n'est pas possible, elle est comme moi, on ne tombe jamais amoureux" se disait Drago.

Le Serpentard sortit brusquement de ses pensées quand il rentra dans une tignasse brune.

- Par Salazar! Fait attention où tu marches espèce de sale...

Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête le coupa en passa à travers lui au même moment.

- Dis donc, pourquoi tant de mauvaises manières envers cette jolie jeune fille ?

- Jolie est un grand mot...grommela Drago.

- Allez, excuses-toi.

- Dans tes rêves le fantôme! Un Malefoy ne s'excuse jamais. En plus c'est elle qui m'a rentré dedans, cette potiche.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas partir tant qu'il n'y aura pas d'excuses.

- Et comment est-ce que tu vas faire ça? Tu n'es qu'un maudit fantôme! Railla Drago avec son éternel sourire en coin.

- Sinon je vais tout dire à McGonagall. Je dirais comment tu traites cette pauvre Gryffondor, elle ne va pas êtres très heureuse de l'apprendre.

Drago s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Hermione, silencieuse depuis le début, le coupa. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Ça suffit ! S'égosilla-t-elle. S'il vous plait Nick, je suis pressée, je...je dois allé à l'infirmerie...Sa voix se brisa en un sanglot.

Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête acquiesça avec ce qu'il lui restait de tête pour la laisser partir, mais il n'en avait pas fini avec le Serpentard!

- Pourquoi tu chiales toi? Demanda Drago avec dédain.

- Je t'en pose des questions? Pesta Hermione avant de reprendre son chemin.

_**oOo**_

La brunette marchait le plus vite possible dans le couloir sombre et froid qui menait à l'infirmerie. Quelques minutes auparavant, elle venait d'apprendre par Parvati qui avait apprit par Seamus qui avait apprit par Dean que Ginny s'était évanouie au beau milieu du couloir près de la bibliothèque. Son était critique, à cause de son choc à la tête, mais ses jours n'étaient pas en danger.

En entrant la salle, elle put apercevoir Harry et Ron déjà au chevet de la rouquine encore endormie.

- Elle va mieux? S'empressa de demander Hermione tout en les rejoignant.

Ron voulut prendre la parole mais Mme Pomfresh le coupa en arrivant avec plusieurs flacons en main.

- Son état est stable et elle s'est rétablie de sa commotion à la tête. Commença-t-elle calmement.

Hermione soupira de soulagement.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'a attendre qu'elle se réveille. Conclu l'infirmière.

- Et ça sera pour quand? Demanda Hermione.

- Le plus tôt possible, je l'espère.

La Gryffondor prit siège près de Ginny et lui serra la main très fort.

- Ginny, lui chuchota Hermione. Tout ira bien je te le promets.

- Je vous laisse encore cinq minutes avec elle et après vous devrez retourner en cours. Annonça Mme Pomfresh avant de retourner dans son bureau, laissant les jeunes élèves seuls.

- Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Hermione

- Nous savons que c'est Dean qui l'a retrouvé dans le couloir. Dit le survivant.

- Il a dit qu'elle était tellement pale qu'il croyait qu'elle était morte...continua le rouquin, les yeux dans le vide.

- Mais pourquoi s'est elle évanouie? Persista la sorcière.

- Peut être qu'elle n'avait pas assez manger.

- Ou qu'elle n'avait pas assez dormi.

- Ou un accident...

- Et si ça n'était pas un accident ? Suggéra Hermione. Si c'était une agression?

- Hermione, arrête de voir le mal partout, je ne vois pas pourquoi s'en serait une, objecta Harry.

- Tu as surement raison...elle s'est rétablie, c'est le plus important.

Les trois amis restèrent encore quelques instants avec Ginny avant de se faire renvoyer en cours par Mme Pomfresh.

**_oOo_**

- On a quoi comme cour maintenant ? Demanda Ron

- Potions, soupira Hermione

- Ah, oui, ça doit te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs...

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

- Vaudrait mieux ne pas lui rappeler ça si j'étais toi Ron, lui suggéra Harry a voix basse.

Ron sourit et passa son bras sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

- Aller 'Mione, c'est pas si horrible que ça, d'avoir cours avec les Serpentards.

- Depuis quand ce n'est pas "si horrible qui ça" d'avoir cour avec les Serpentards, Ronald?

- Je dis juste ça comme ça...

**_oOo_**

Quand le trio arriva dans la salle, tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux, le cour avait déjà commencé depuis une vingtaine de minutes.

- Désolé de notre retard Mr Thomas...bredouilla Hermione.

Mr Thomas, le beau-père de Dean Thomas, était à présent le nouveau professeur de potions. Hermione l'admirait beaucoup et en sa présence le cour devenait un peu plus...acceptable. "S'il n'y avait pas les Serpentards ça serait parfait" se disait-elle souvent.

- Ce n'est pas grave les enfants, entrez donc, entrez donc! Nous allions justement commencer un travaille de groupe. Annonça le professeur tout souriant.

Hermione se dirigea vers sa place et put entendre dire du coté des Serpentards: "Et quand ton regard se plonge dans le mien, je sais que mon coeur t'appartient". C'était Drago qui lisait la fameuse lettre à voix haute en prenant un ton mielleux. La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel.

- Eh Granger, continua-t-il. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des dons de poète, c'est probablement le seul que tu as de toute façon.

- Hermione sait faire des choses que toi tu ne sauras probablement jamais capable de faire! Riposta Ron, rouge de colère.

- Comme ennuyer les gens, ça c'est sûr.

- Espèce de petite fouine!

- Je te conseille de te calmer, Weasmoche.

- Je te conseille la même chose, Malefoy. Dit Harry tout en s'interposant entre les deux

Ron voulait riposter à son tour mais Mr Thomas arriva.

- Retournez à vos places, je vais faire les groupes.

Sans contester le professeur, chacun prirent place.

- Aujourd'hui, commença le professeur, la classe va être divisée en groupes de quatre. J'attends pour chaque groupe de préparer un philtre de confusion.

Plusieurs élèves commencèrent déjà à créer leurs groupes, un brouhaha s'installa dans la salle.

- Attendez! S'exclama le professeur. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait utile de préciser que c'est moi, qui fait les groupes.

Des soupirs déçus se firent entendre. Le professeur n'avait pas perdu son sourire et sortit sa liste avec entrain.

- Dans chaque groupes nous aurons deux Gryffondors et deux Serpentards. Le groupe numéro un sera; Théodore, Harry, Dean et Goyle.

- Mais papa...grommela Dean.

- Voyons Dean, réprimanda Mr Thomas à voix basse pour que seul son fils l'entende. Nous sommes en cours, pas de ça ici !

- Reprenons, le groupe numéro deux sera; Pansy, Hermione, Drago et Ron.

- Je n'accepte pas de faire groupe avec eux! Je veux travailler avec des personnes plus compétentes. Riposta Drago

- Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger est surement la personne la plus compétente de la classe, voir de l'école. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous plaignez! Et puis Mr Weasley il est...il peut être très doué quand il veut.

Hermione afficha un sourire satisfait du au compliment de son professeur préféré. Son sourire se dissipa vite quand elle réalisa avec qui elle était en groupe.

- Sur ce, je continue ma tournée, dit Mr Thomas avant de rejoindre d'autres groupes d'élèves.

**_oOo_**

Hermione et Ron se tenaient en face de Drago et Pansy. Le chaudron et le matériel de travail étaient déjà disposés à leur table. La tension était palpable. Drago et Hermione se regardaient en chiens de faïence tandis que Ron regardait dans le vague et lançait quelques fois, des petits coup d'oeil gênés vers Pansy qui elle, faisait de même.

- Il nous faut d'abord des feuilles de Cranson officinal. Commença Hermione, d'un ton sec.

Pansy, ne supportant plus la tension, se leva brusquement.

- Je vais chercher ça, annonça-t-elle avant de partir vers l'armoire des ingrédients.

- Il nous faut aussi de la livèche, continua la Gryffondor.

- Je vais chercher ça aussi, déclara Ron avant de partir à son tour.

Les deux ennemis se retrouvèrent seuls à leur table.

- Cet saleté de fantôme m'a retenu pendant au moins une heure à cause de toi Granger !

- Pauvre de toi. Dit Hermione tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi tu pleurais? Demanda le Serpentard, bizarrement, il n'y avait aucune once de moquerie dans sa voix.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- C'est à cause de Weasley fille je paris, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'est évanouie.

- Elle a un prénom ! S'indigna Hermione

- Tant mieux pour elle.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux, la tension régnait en maître

- Malefoy? Demanda Hermione calmement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger?

- J'aimerais juste te féliciter pour l'histoire de la lettre, je ne te pensais pas aussi intelligent pour pouvoir manigancer une telle supercherie.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres fines du Serpentard.

- Ne fait pas semblant Granger, je sais que tout ceci t'énerves au plus haut point.

- Tout ceci me montre juste à quel point tu es pathétique de t'en prendre aux gens comme ça, juste pour un statut.

- Et toi tu es pathétique car tu ne te défends même pas!

- Pardon? S'exclama la rouge et or. Je me suis toujours défendue!

- Ah bon? Pas dans mes souvenirs en tout cas, tu ne fais jamais rien quand je t'attaque.

Hermione resta de marbre. Le Serpentard avait raison d'un coté, elle n'avait jamais ripostée à ses attaques. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait peur, loin de là. Elle trouvait juste qu'après toutes ses années de haine, ce n'était plus la peine de faire quoique ce soit avec lui. Puis elle avait plus important à faire, comme réviser les ASPICs! Malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à digéré le coup de la lettre, son envie de vengeance restait très présente en elle, surtout en repensant à se qui s'était passé dans la grande salle; tout ses gens qui la méprisaient et qui se moquaient d'elle, tout ça à cause de ce sale serpent. Oui, son envie de vengeance ne faisait que s'accroître. Mais valait-il la peine qu'elle l'assouvisse?

- Et sois contente que je n'ai pas pris ta remarque sur "mon intelligence" en compte.

- Quelle bonté, ironisa Hermione.

Ron arriva quelques minutes plus tard, suivit de Pansy.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, râla Drago.

- On a eu du mal à trouver les ingrédients, dit Pansy.

- Quand on est pas doué...

Le reste du groupe ne fit pas attention aux remarques acerbes que lançait Drago à tout bout de champs pendant tout le cour. Au bout d'un moment, Pansy, sur les nerfs, lui avait même dit de se la fermer. Drago fit une tête de deux mètres de long en entendant ceci, Ron était bouche bée et Hermione explosa de rire avant de dire à au rouquin "Elle dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas!"

Cette remarque piqua Drago au vif.

- Allez tous au diable ! Hurla le Serpentard. Surtout toi Granger!

- Monsieur Malefoy! Rouspéta Mr Thomas. Quelle façon d'hurler comme ça en pleine classe, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous entends depuis le début du cour.

- Il fait que râler depuis le début du cours...marmonna Ron

- Ferme là Weasmoche! Hurla le Serpentard de plus belle.

- Ça suffit ! Ordonna le professeur. Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes renvoyé du cours et je veux pour demain trois feuilles de parchemins sur les philtres de confusions et leurs effets secondaires. J'enlève cinquante points pour la maison Serpentard. Maintenant, hors de ma vue!

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute Granger! Pesta Drago avant de sortir de la salle en claquant la porte.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi tout ceci puisse être de ma faute! Déclara Hermione, irritée.

- Il cherche juste un bouc émissaire sur qui jeter la faute. Il t'a trouvé. Dit simplement Pansy

Hermione leva des yeux ronds vers la Serpentarde, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui adresse la parole et encore moins qu'elle lui parle sans méchanceté.

Le reste du cours se passa aussi calmement qu'un cour de potion puisse l'être. Hermione en ressortit assez joyeuse car son groupe -malgré l'asbence de Drago- avait réussi à faire le meilleur filtre de confusion.

_**oOo**_

- Dis Ronald, commença Hermione tout en marchant dans le couloir. Toi et Pansy vous êtes devenus...amis ou quelque chose comme ça?

Ron se figea.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Fit-il en essayant de caché sa confusion tant bien que mal.

- J'ai pu remarquée pendant le cours qu'elle était assez aimable avec toi, elle ne t'a pas appelé Weasmoche ou Weasley une seule fois et je pourrais même juré qu'elle t'a appelé Ron à un moment.

- Tu te souviens quand je me suis retrouvé en retenue par McGo l'autre jour, eh bien Pans...heu, Parkison y était aussi. On a un peu sympathisé, elle n'est pas aussi bête qu'elle en à l'aire -parfois- puis voila, c'est tout.

- Vous...vous êtes amis maintenant? Demanda Hermione mi-inquiète, mi-dégoûtée.

Devant le trouble visible de la brune, Ron s'empressa de mentir.

- Non, bien sûr que non, moi et elle amis? N'abusons pas Hermione, elle reste un serpent!

- Ça me rassure, sourit la Gryffondor. N'empêche quand elle a dit à Malefoy de se la fermer, c'était épique, on aurait du prendre la tête de cette fouine en photo!

Les deux Gryffondor explosèrent de rire.

Pas loin de là, une certaine Pansy Parkison suivait la scène. Elle ne put s'empêchée d'avoir un coup au coeur en entendant les derniers mots de Ron, même si elle savait que c'était pour le bien de leur relation.

_**oOo**_

Pendant ce temps là, l'agitation était à son comble dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Grabbe et Goyle venaient de retrouvé Blaise qui s'était évanoui dans le couloir.

- Posez le là. Ordonna Drago, qui cachait très bien son inquiétude.

- Hein? Où? Demanda Goyle qui tenait les pieds de Blaise.

- A gauche ou à droite? Grabbe quand à lui tenait le haut de son corps.

- Pas par là bande d'incapables! Sur le canapé!

Après dix minutes pour réussir à installer Blaise sur le canapé, Drago ordonna à tout le monde de dégager à part Grabbe et Goyle.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- On l'a retrouvé par terre dans le couloir près de notre salle commune, commença Grabbe. Il était si pale...

- On aurait dit qu'il était mort, continua Goyle.

- Dégagez maintenant, il a besoin d'air.

Drago faisait de son mieux pour masquer ses sentiments mais il était vraiment inquiet pour son ami, son seul vrai ami, le seul qui le comprenait, qui passait par la même chose que lui.

Petit à petit Blaise reprit connaissance.

- Blaise, ça va?

- Oui, réussi à dire son ami

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? S'impatienta le blond.

- Je sais plus.

- T'es sûr que ça va?

- Oui.

- Viens, on va manger, c'est bientôt l'heure.

- J'ai pas faim.

- Ah oui, tu dois être surement fatigué, tu veux te reposé ?

- Je suis pas fatigué.

- Bon...je te laisse là alors? Demanda Drago visiblement troublé par le comportement bizarre de son ami.

Une fois seul dans la salle, Blaise partit dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Il restait posé dessus, les yeux ouvert et regardant le vide. Seul sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration anormalement calme. Il resta comme ceci jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un toque à sa porte, le lendemain matin.

_**OoO**_

**_Voila ! Qu'en pensez-vous? (:_**


End file.
